Journey Of The Heart
by andrewsblueangel
Summary: Andrew is accused of hurting his beloved Monica how will this affect their friendship Tess refuses to believe he is innocent....a reign of evil hovers over our angel friends will they escape and will they be the same please read and review


Journey of the Heart

By Andrewsblueangel a touched by an angel story

Monica was an angel. She rarely felt anxious about  
anything but today she felt restless and even nervous.

She tried to calm herself but she couldn't  
stop her knees from knocking together. She shivered  
even though it was ninety degrees out. She was  
sitting on a long stretch of deserted beach waiting to  
meet her friend Andrew here.

She'd gotten his message written on a piece of  
paper asking him to meet her here at three o clock.  
Something wasn't right. It was ten after three and  
still no sign of her friend. What had he needed to  
talk to her about? The note said he needed to talk to  
her about something important, something only she  
could help with.

She was concerned about her friend and she wanted to  
find out what was bothering him and help if she  
could. She loved Andrew deeply and it bothered her  
very much that he might be hurting this very moment.  
Where was he, why couldn't she shake her nervous  
feelings that something was wrong?

It was eerily quiet on the beach. There was no wind  
and not even the sound of a seagull could be heard  
from the shore where the angel sat, concern, worried  
alone.

Monica never felt so alone before, so isolated and so  
very vulnerable.

She got up and paced becoming more agitated with each  
passing minute. She stopped pacing and listened when  
she thought heard the sound of laughter coming from  
seemingly all around her.

She felt her throat tighten up and her body tense as  
evil seemed to surround her. She felt hands grip her  
arms from behind and hold her. She fought but she  
couldn't break the tight grip around her.

"Oh Father, help me. Please help me." She prayed.

A blindfold was wrapped over her eyes so all she could  
see was darkness.

"We know you hate the dark so we're going to make sure  
that's all you see while we put you out of commission  
Monica. You make us sick. You are making to many  
people think about God. We can't let you so that to  
us anymore. Evil is going to have its day, right now,  
with you." A deep throaty voice said.

"No please, leave me alone." Monica pleaded as the  
chill that started in her heart spread through her  
body.

She felt hands all over her, striking her wherever  
they could reach. They tore at her clothes and pulled  
her hair out of its ponytail so that it was loose and  
flowing.

Her wrists bound and her feet were tied as she kicked  
out in an effort to defend herself.

A terrible fleeting thought raced through her mind she  
struggled against her bonds. Andrew, what if Andrew  
had been here and these people were they people or  
were they demons had attacked Andrew too?

As soon as she could she spit in their faces or so she  
hoped. She must have for she received a good slap  
across the face that nearly knocked her unconscious.

"Father, help me. Please help me. I'm so scared  
Father. I pray that Andrew is safe with you or he's  
with Tess. God, please let him be safe." She prayed  
as she was kicked until she fell down on the hot  
sand.

"Leave her alone." a voice cried out above the noise  
of the attack. Andrew, Oh thank God he was safe.

"Stop, get away from her!" He ordered but they only  
snickered at him.

"Get him. He's as bothersome as she is. We can get  
two of them out of the way. We'll make sure he takes  
the heat for this." She heard them say.

Oh God no! They were going to hurt Andrew. NO,  
PLEASE NO!

"Andrew. Please don't hurt Andrew. Do whatever you  
must to me but don't hurt him, please don't hurt him."  
She cried as she heard them attack Andrew.

She cried as she heard her friend cry out in pain.  
She prayed but it seemed as though God had abandoned  
them both. She blocked out what was being done to  
her and cried out with all of her soul for help.

When it was all over those who had attacked the  
angels left them lying on the beach next to each  
other.

They had drugged only Andrew so it would appear as  
if he had done this horrible thing to his friend. It  
would be a while before either of them awoke and that  
would give them enough time to make sure Andrew would  
be blamed for the attack.

The two angels would be out of commission for a  
long time, if not for good. They would be to busy  
trying to get themselves out of this mess.  
Laughter filled the beach once again then faded  
leaving the two angels alone and in silence. Darkness  
fell on the beach and a storm kicked up. The evil  
had gone but for the two that lay on the beach it was  
going to be a long road before they would get safely  
back home again.

Part Two

When Monica awoke she thought she was home. It was  
very bright and there was a lovely voice singing.  
Tess! Oh, she was home! What she had been through  
was only a nightmare.  
Andrew! He had to be here as well. Oh, she  
couldn't wait to see him.

As the room came more into focus she saw that she  
was not home in Heaven but in a hospital room. "Tess,  
Tess!" She cried really afraid now. Oh God, she was  
hurt. She had been attacked.

"Andrew. Tess. I want Andrew.  
They hurt him, I know they hurt him." She babbled  
nearly hysterical.

"Oh God." Thought Tess, "How am I going to tell  
Monica that Andrew was the one who had done this to  
her?" All the evidence the police had found pointed  
at Andrew. He was sitting in a jail cell with  
hookers, drug dealers and murders.

"Baby, I don't know how to tell you this but the  
police think Andrew did this to you Monica. He's  
in jail right now sweetheart." Tess said gently.

Monica's eyes opened wide. "What, Tess, he didn't  
do this to me. He tried to save me." She looked  
closely at her friend and saw the doubt in her eyes.  
Oh no, Tess believed that Andrew had done this to her.  
How could she?

"Tess, please tell me what I'm sensing from you isn't  
true. Tell me you don't believe Andrew did this." She  
said in a choked voice.

Tess sighed, wishing she didn't believe it.

""I don't to Monica but I saw all the evidence. The  
night they brought Andrew in he had alcohol in his  
system as well as drugs. He wasn't himself baby, he  
could've done it." She said feeling ashamed for  
evening thinking it. How could she not though when  
all the evidence was loud and clear, speaking the  
truth to all who saw it?

Monica glared at Tess. "If you honestly believe that  
way then I don't want to see you again. I'm nobody's  
baby that doesn't believe in her own friend. I  
thought I knew you Tess. I guess I was wrong because  
I don't" She said hurting right down to her very soul  
to say those things to someone she loved dearly.

Tess stared at her in shock. "What am I supposed to  
believe Monica? I saw all the tests done on Andrew.  
They said they found him sprawled next to you after he  
attacked you." She said wanting more than anything to  
believe it wasn't true.

"Tess,that's not what happened. Andrew loves me.  
He would never hurt me. If you can't believe in  
Andrew then believe me. I'm the one it happened to.  
I can't and won't believe he did this. I have  
through h. I feel as though my heart has been  
ripped out. Everything I am has been taken from me  
including one of the best friends I ever had. Ii want  
him here with me and instead he sits in a jail cell.  
He feels alone and abandoned and I can't comfort  
him." Monica said with tears streaking her bruised  
cheeks.

Then she had an idea. "I can't go to him and comfort  
him but you can. Please Tess; oh please do this for  
me." She pleaded her eyes locking with Tess's.

"You haven't lost who you are angel girl. You still  
care about someone else more than yourself, just as  
you always have." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you don't want to believe Andrew did this.  
You know him Tess. When you go to him look into his  
eyes. You'll know he didn't do this. Give him the  
comfort I can't." Monica pleaded weakly.

"I will. Get some rest baby. Save your strength."  
Tess advised.

Monica settled down under the covers and closed her  
eyes. In moments she was asleep, exhausted from her  
ordeal.

Tess kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. Then  
with a deep sigh and a prayer for strength she left to  
see Andrew.

Part Three  
Andrew sat on his bed in jail with his head in  
his hands. All he could think about was Monica. Was  
she safe, was she alone, how she was feeling. Was Tess  
with her, Oh God, he hoped so. A thought struck him  
then. Did Monica believe he had attacked her like the  
police did? The thought made him feel panicky and  
lost.

"Lord please." He prayed. "Please don't like  
Monica think I did this to her. I love her so much  
and I want more than anything to be there with her to  
comfort her. Please be with her. Let her know how  
much she is loved."

"He has heard your prayers Andrew. Monica  
does not believe you did this to her. She awoke about  
an hour ago, calling for you. "A wonderfully sweet familiar voice said. Tess!

He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Tess am I  
ever glad to see you. How is Monica, tell me please.  
All I can think about is her." He said, his hands on  
the bars of his cell.

Tess looked into his eyes and saw the love  
shining from him for Monica. She felt awful. How  
could she ever believe he'd done this to her?

Andrew eyed Tess curiously. What was wrong,  
why was she staring at him like she was looking for  
something she couldn't see?

Then he understood what was happening Tess  
believed he'd hurt Monica. Oh God, how could she?  
She was his best friend, yet she believed he hurt  
Monica.

"Tess. You believe I hurt her don't you? I didn't  
do it, I didn't. God, I can't believe this. I can  
deal with the police thinking I did this but I can't  
deal with you believing I did this. I thought I  
was hurting before you came to see me. Now I have  
nothing left with which to hurt. Does God believe I'm  
guilty too? Does he? Has he abandoned me too, like  
He did when Monica and I were being stripped of  
everything that's us? He left us to suffer and die  
alone. Now you make me suffer more." He choked,  
trembling with the effort to keep from crying.

He failed. Tears streaked her face and he  
put his head in his hands so Tess couldn't see his  
pain.

Tess felt like finding the nearest rock and  
staying there for the rest of eternity. She had hurt  
a dear friend by not trusting in what she knew to be  
true.

What had she done to Andrew was unforgivable, she  
knew that. She also knew that she had made a promise  
to Monica to comfort him and she would keep it.

"Andrew, before I came in here I did  
believe what the police told me. Monica knew how I  
felt and she pleaded with me to come here. She asked  
me to look into your eyes and see what was there. I  
did that. I saw a hurting tired angel who believes  
he's lost everything. You haven't. I believe you  
didn't do this. I'm sorry I ever did. Monica also  
asked me something else." Tess stopped here in an  
effort to catch her breath that was coming raspy and  
slow. She couldn't seem to breathe in enough oxygen  
and it made her feel lightheaded.

Andrew raised his head and saw her clutch  
the bars of the jail for support. He couldn't stay  
angry with her no matter what happened. He loved her  
more than his own life as he did Monica.

He ran to the bars and reached through them  
to help support her.

"What Tess, what else did she ask?" He  
asked softly, deeply worried that something was wrong  
with Tess. She had always been so strong, now she  
appeared weak and very tired, like one more blow would  
zap what strength she had left. Part Three

"She asked me to comfort you. She  
wanted to be here but of course, that's not possible.  
So here I am, praying that you forgive me enough to  
help me keep a promise to a very dear friend to both  
of us. She loves you and believes in you. I'm sorry  
I didn't. I love you angel boy. I'm sorry I hurt  
you. Ii love you so much I can't stand the thought of  
you locked up in this lonely cell. All I can offer  
you is love baby. I hope it's enough." Tess said and  
held him as best she could through the bars of his  
cell.

"It's enough Tess. It's enough. I'm  
so scared. What's going to happen to me, will I ever  
get to see Monica again? Why has God abandoned us?"  
He asked, the pain in his eyes almost too much for her  
to bear.

Once again Tess acted as though she  
couldn't get enough air. She spoke slowly, weakly,  
frightening Andrew.

"He has not abandoned you, me or  
Monica. We will get through this. God knows you  
didn't do this. Trust Him; He'll bring out the truth.  
You will see Monica again, keep holding onto that.  
Don't give up Andrew because that's what evil wants.  
Don't give up and maybe Monica won't either. She's  
got a lot to go through and she's already lost a lot.  
Maybe, just maybe, if you keep your faith, if you  
don't lose it, then Monica can find hers again." She  
said, holding him as tightly as she could.

"I won't. Go to her Tess and tell her  
you kept your promises. Tell her everything we talked  
about. Most of all tell her that God loves her and  
that I love her too. Tell her she's not alone. God  
is with her." He pleaded, letting go of her.

A guard had come to announce that their time  
was up and that Tess had to leave.

"I'll tell her Andrew. I'll be by to  
see you again." She said and with a touch of her hand  
to his cheek she did the hardest thing she ever had to  
do. She turned and left him standing in the lonely  
jail cell with tears in his eyes.

It was all she could do not to turn around and  
simply set him free from his prison. She was  
determined that the truth would come out. Evil had  
wanted truth locked out and blotted out by its  
darkness.

She was not going to give up. She ignored the pain  
in her chest and the difficulty she was having  
breathing. She would worry about herself later. Truth  
was going to shine its light on evil and bring glory  
to God. His loved filled her and gave her the  
strength to face the pain yet to come.

Four

When Tess arrived at the hospital Monica was awake  
but very, very cranky. She wanted to be home, she  
wanted Andrew and she wanted a hot cup of coffee, not  
one that tasted like she was drinking a cup of oil.  
She saw Tess and tried to manage  
a smile. All she could do was cry. What was there  
for her to smile about anyways she thought dismally.

"I kept my promises angel girl. I no longer believe  
Andrew did this to you. He was angry and hurt when  
he realized what Iike was thinking but he forgave me for  
it. He allowed me to comfort him and hold him as best  
I could through iron bars. All he can think about is  
you baby. He wanted me to tell you not to give up.  
He wanted me to tell you that you are not alone and  
that God loves you. I think most of all he wanted to  
tell you most of all s that he loves you very much."  
Tess told her trying hard not to cry at the memory of  
their visit.

She forced away the pain she felt in her chest and  
the breathing that seemed to be coming harder with  
each step she took. She sat by Monica's bedside and  
drank the orange juice the nurse brought for her.

She would never forget having to  
leave her angel boy in that horrible place looking so  
lost and alone. She felt as though she too had  
abandoned him. In a way she had, she hadn't believed  
in him when she needed him the most. She took several  
deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. She  
coughed a few times and felt dizzy.

"Tess, are you all right? Should I call a nurse?"  
Monica asked worriedly.

Tess leaned forward to hug her. "I'm fine baby.  
I'm just tired that's all. "She said softly though  
deep down she knew that something was very wrong with  
her. She refused to put Monica through anymore then  
she had already had been so she kept quiet about how  
bad she was really feeling.

Monica lay back on her pillows and thought about  
everything Tess had told her. She also knew that Tess  
was not being totally truthful about the way she was  
feeling and she knew the angel didn't want to add  
anymore to her friend's distress then she had already.

Somehow though, knowing that Andrew had given up  
made it easier for her not to give up. She had to  
believe they would see each other again. She had to  
believe that because if she didn't she knew everything  
in her would die and she would be just a shell walking  
around without purpose or meaning.

She believed with everything she had in her that God  
would prove Andrew's innocence. Then she had a  
thought.

She sat bolt upright in bed; the thought giving her  
new energy and hope, like she prayed it would do the  
same for Tess.

"What is it baby? You look like you just struck gold  
you're so excited." Tess asked with a little bit of  
worry forming in her brain. Even in her weak and  
stressed condition, even after all she had been  
through Monica had that "I have a plan." Look on her  
face.

"Do you remember our friend Matt? He helped us when  
it was thought that I attacked you and he helped us  
with Holly Brooks?" She asked hopefully.

Tess felt rejuvenated. "Angel girl. You did strike  
gold. I'm going to see if I can find Matt. He'll  
know what to do. Will you be alright for a little  
while?" She asked with concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Go find Matt Tess please.  
He'll help. I know he will." Monica said as Tess  
hugged her close.

"I'm going baby. I'll find Matt and tell him  
everything. We'll get Andrew out of this yet." She  
said with determination.

Monica shooed her out of the room and sank down  
into her pillows. She couldn't just lie here and do  
nothing to help Andrew. Then she had another thought.  
If they could get Matt to help their friend then  
maybe she could also deliver him a message from her.

The nurse that came in to check on Monica also  
brought her a pen and some paper when she asked for  
it. Once the nurse was satisfied that she was all  
right, she left Monica alone for a while so she could  
write. She thought long and hard about what she  
wanted to say and then began to write on her paper.  
It was time to let him know everything she felt in her  
heart for him, it was time to put the truth he so  
needed to hear down in words. The gentle voice in her  
heart told her that he was going to need to hear it as  
much as she needed to say it.

She wrote quickly as she sensed evil in the  
hospital and prayed that what she wrote in the letter  
would be enough to get Andrew through this. She had a  
feeling this struggle against evil was from over as  
she put the pen down, her letter finished. She  
didn't know how right she was. In fact, as Tess found  
Matt and explained everything to him, she thought she  
heard a trumpet blast in the distance. The battle  
between good and evil had begun once again.

Part Five

Andrew had managed to somehow make a friend in  
the lonely prison. Her name was Julie and sadly  
enough he had seen her before when she had thought  
more then once about taking her life. He had been to  
this prison before, but always with the freedom to  
come and go. Now, he was forced to remain here for  
God only knew how long.

"Andrew, are you okay over there? You've been  
awfully quiet for a while." Julie asked gently from  
her cell across the hall.

"I'm surviving." He answered his voice tired  
and strained. He missed Monica and Tess so much it  
hurt. He longed to wrap his arms around Monica and  
never let her go again.

He was deeply fearful for Tess who seemed so  
weak and stressed when she left. He couldn't bear to  
think of what all this was doing to his friend. What  
was going to happen to her, he didn't want to think of  
being without her, not ever.

"That's not much of an answer Andrew. I saw  
your friend Tess leave here she looked really pale. I  
know you have to be worried about her and what about  
Monica, how's she doing? Does she believe you  
attacked her?" Julie asked concerned for Andrew.

In the short time she had known Andrew  
Julie had seen had tender his heart was. She worried  
that it couldn't take much more to bring him to the  
breaking point. She knew it was selfish, but she  
didn't want to lose the only friend she'd had in a  
long time.

"No, from what Tess said Monica doesn't believe  
that. I am so grateful for that but I miss her so  
much. I'm worried about Tess too, she seemed do worn  
when she left here. I don't want to be without  
either of them. "He choked and began to cry, putting  
his head in his hands.

Julie wished she could go to Andrew and  
give him a huge hug. Instead all she could offer was  
the words that had often comforted her on her long  
lonely nights in the cell.

She began to sing softly at first then a  
bit stronger as she heard Andrew's muffled sobs.  
"Rock of ages cleft for me, Let me hide myself in  
thee…" She sang and smiled to hear Andrew singing  
along with her through his tears.

"Shut that noise up." Yelled one of the  
other inmates. "There's no God in this place. It's  
Godforsaken."

"Shut up. What harm is it that they  
sing? You don't know that there isn't someone  
listening. They sound better then your big mouth.  
You let them be. Pay no attention to that loud  
mouth." Said the other voice.

Soon the prison was filled with the  
voices of people in pain and in sorrow, reaching out  
to their creator to heal their broken hearts.

Andrew reached his arms out through  
the bars to Julie. She reached out to him and even  
though they couldn't link their hands together the  
gesture was enough to let them know he wasn't alone.

Andrew felt the Father's peace wash  
over him like a gentle rain. "Be still my angel. No  
matter what happens I am with you. Know that I am  
God."

He clung to that promise as though for dear life,  
never knowing just how much he was going to need it.

That day at lunch two male inmates  
set their minds to really hassling Julie. She cried  
out to the Father for help. Memories of the attack on  
Monica flashed in and out of his mind as he ran to  
help his new friend. He wasn't about to let it happen  
again to someone else. He prayed he wouldn't fail  
Julie as he had failed Monica.

He pulled the men off Julie who  
ran for help as her friend took blow after blow and  
did his best to defend himself.

Andrew lay on the floor after it  
was over barely conscious. He called weakly for  
Julie and for Monica. Then, he closed his eyes and  
slipped into the darkness he'd tried so hard to fight.

His mind played tricks on him,  
making him see flashes of his life with the Father and  
the Son, with Monica and Tess. He saw the love  
shining from Monica's eyes and remembered the many  
times Tess had held him close making him feel safe.

He didn't know that Tess had found Matt and already  
the archangel was trying to help his friend by  
allowing him to see these images. Matt stayed with  
Andrew as he was rushed to the hospital, visible to no  
one. He'd seen how much Tess was suffering and he  
knew about the attack on Monica. He knew  
she must be in a lot of pain and would be more so when  
she found out about this latest occurrence. He filled  
Andrew with more images, praying all the while for his  
friend.

He felt evil all around him, trying to claim Andrew  
as one of their own. Matt stayed by Andrew's side as  
he was wheeled into surgery. He knew there wasn't  
much time and he prayed that God would give his friend  
the strength to fight back. He knew that not only  
Andrew's survival depended upon it but Monica's and  
especially Tess as well. It was going to be a long  
hard fight and it was not over. He stayed even  
closer to Andrew as a cold chill spread through the  
hospital. He jumped when he saw the imitation of  
Tess and Monica standing in the doorway, wicked smiles  
on their faces as they waved at him.

Tessa and Monique stared at Andrew  
triumphantly like they'd already claimed their  
victory.

Matt prayed for help and was relived to  
see his friend Raphael walking towards him. He  
brought with him Tess's supervisor Sam a woman that  
Matt recognized as Julie, the inmate that Andrew had  
had risked his life for.

Monique and Tessa shuddered at the sight of so  
many angels. They vanished but as his friend's came  
up to him, Matt had no doubt that the two would be  
back and with a vengeance. Well, He thought as he  
spoke with his friend's it was time to turn the tables  
on these two troublesome demons. It was about time  
they were put into their place. They had wanted the  
truth locked up and thrown into darkness. They had  
wanted it that way so its light wouldn't get out and  
touch more souls.

Well it was time now to take the light  
of truth and shine it into the darkness, exposing it  
for all to see. Tessa and Monique were about to get  
exactly what they deserved.

Part Six

When Tess finally came back with Matt Monica knew  
immediately that something was wrong from the  
distraught look on Tess's face and the look of worry  
on Matt's.

She felt dread build within her as Tess came  
around to hold her. Her friend's arms were weak  
around her and her body was trembling. She was so  
distraught that she couldn't even speak. Tess could  
only cry and look alarmingly pale.

When she could speak Tess said to her  
"Baby, I'm afraid we have some bad news for you."

Monica felt like screaming. "Tell me Tess. I  
have to know. Matt can't help Andrew can he? "She  
asked trying not to go hysterical with worry.

"That's not it. I want to help Andrew  
very much." Matt said with a look at Tess.

"Then what? What's happened? "She asked her body  
shaking with anger and grief over what was happening  
to all of them.

"Andrew's in pretty bad shape baby. After I left  
him at the prison today he got into a fight trying to  
defend a young inmate. She says that some of the  
other prisoners tried to attack her at lunchtime. She  
couldn't fend them off but our angel boy did. They  
turned on him and she fled to get help. He's in this  
very hospital but they won't let any of us see him.  
"Tess said dejectedly.

Monica collapsed against Tess sobbing. Andrew was  
hurt but she couldn't go to him. He was in the very  
same hospital as her but she couldn't see him.

"THIS IS CRAZY TESS, I FEEL LIKE I'M TRAPPED IN A  
NIGHTMARE. " Monica yelled feeling angrier then she  
ever had before.

She calmed enough to say in a  
voice barely above a whisper "There's nothing we can  
do. Nothing. Oh God, why, why are you letting this  
happen?"

Tess didn't know how to answer. She just held  
Monica tighter and let her own tears fall.

Matt could not stand to see his friends in so  
much pain. He prayed softly desperation in his voice.  
"Father please. This is too much for this angel to  
bear. Isn't there anything I can do to help?" He  
prayed

His face lit up as knowledge filled him.

He went to Monica's bedside. "It's not over yet  
Monica. I've got a few things to take care of. When  
I get back I plan to put a smile on your face." He  
said and before the two angels could stop him he was  
out the door to do what he had to so that three tired  
and defeated angels could be together again.

He'd seen Monica's note to Andrew  
on her nightstand and grabbed it on the way out,  
knowing that Andrew needed to hear what was inside as  
much as Monica had needed to write it.

"Matt wait, what do you mean?" Monica called but it  
was too late. She and Tess eyed each other. What was  
Matt up to?

They stayed holding each other tightly. Tess felt  
herself weakening with each passing moment but still  
she kept quiet about how much pain she was in. She  
was so tired. She wanted only to rest but her  
frightened and agitated mind refused to allow her any  
peace. She felt her heart racing and it sounded like  
it was pounding in her ears. Her breathing was ragged  
and forced now. The only thing that kept her going  
was her hope in the Lord that they would soon see  
Andrew again. If she could only hang on to then it  
would be worth all the pain she and Monica were in.  
She wanted only to see him reunited with Monica.

The only thing she could do was force herself to  
hold on until she Matt came back with news. She knew  
that something was very wrong with her and it scared  
her that she didn't know what it was.

"Please Father. Help Matt bring Andrew back to us.  
Just let me hang on long enough to see my babies  
together again. Please." She prayed as she held the  
now sleeping Monica close to her. The only thing she  
could do now was waiting and prays for the strength to see  
this through.

Part Seven

Matt was allowed into visit Andrew. His friend was  
awake but listlessly staring at the ceiling.

"Hello Andrew. It's been a long time my friend. I'm  
here to help you. Monica sent Tess after me to be  
your attorney. "He explained as he sat by Andrew's  
bed.

Andrew turned his head so he could see Matt.

"Monica sent you?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

Matt smiled. "Yes. She did. She misses you very  
much Andrew. I brought something that she wrote for  
you. Would you like me to read it?" Matt asked.

Andrew's eyes lit up with hope as Matt produced the  
letter. "Please Matt, read it to me." He said weakly.

Matt squeezed his hand and began to read.

"Dear Andrew,

I want you to know much I love you and miss you. I  
do not for one moment believe you did this to me. Its driving me crazy not  
be able to comfort you. I want more then anything to  
be held tightly in your arms with a promise from you  
never to let me go.

I know you tried to save me. I know that you must  
be feeling alone right now just as I did when I was  
attacked. You're not alone my friend. God is with  
you and He loves you so much. Cling to that Andrew,  
know it and believe it with all of your heart.

We're going to get out of this mess we're in and  
we're going to tell even more people about God.

Evil wanted to destroy what God has been doing. We  
can't let that happen. We can't let evil win.

I love you Andrew. I long to give you comfort but  
all I can offer you is the truth. All I can give you  
is the words I feel in my heart. I can't wait to see  
you again.

Love Monica

Tears streamed down Andrew's cheeks as Matt  
finished reading Monica's letter.

"Matt. Please. I have to see Monica. I have to go  
to her. She needs me. I have to help her." He  
pleaded as he struggled to sit up.

He fell back on his pillows his strength gone from  
the effort of simply trying to sit up.

"I know you want to help her Andrew. The best way  
to do that is to let the truth win out. I have the  
judge in this matter here at the hospital with me. I  
was able to pull a few strings and get some things  
moving. Are you ready to talk with him? He will be  
listening to you, Monica and Julie, the woman you  
helped in the prison." Matt told him.

"Matt, I'll do whatever I have to. I want to see  
Monica again." Andrew said his hand gripping Matt's.

Matt nodded and gripped his friend's hand tightly  
back. "Get some rest. I'll be back soon." He said  
and left to get the judge. It was time for the truth  
come out and shines its light on evil. Matt was  
determined that this trio of friends be reunited. It  
had been to long that they had suffered. Matt loved  
these special three with all of his heart. It was  
time they stopped suffering because of Tessa and  
Monique.

He was going to see to it that they stopped  
bothering his friends, once and for all.

Part Eight

Monica got Matt's message about meeting the judge  
in half an hour. The session would be held in  
Andrew's hospital room.

"Tess, please. Help me. I look like something the  
cat dragged in." She moaned.

Tess stood with her hands on her hips. "Miss Wings,  
what you look like does not matter. What's in your  
heart will. You got to speak the truth baby. You  
got to speak it better than you ever have before." She  
said firmly.

""Tess, I know that I just don't want to look as bad  
as I feel." She said blinking back tears. Tess hugged  
her and they spent the half hour getting ready to see  
the judge. Monica's face was still bruised and so  
were her wrists where her hands had been tied. She  
had to be pushed in a wheel chair because she couldn't  
walk without pain from several sprained ribs.

When she got to Andrew's room there was a young  
girl of no more then twenty-one waiting outside with a  
nurse.

She turned when the two approached.

"Hello." She said softly, attempting a smile. "You  
have to be Monica. You were all Andrew could talk  
about when we were in jail. My name is Julie."

Monica shook her hand and introduced Tess whom Julie  
remembered from her visit to Andrew in the jail cell.

"I have to be here for Andrew. I'm free now because  
of him and his lawyer. I know this will probably seem  
silly to the two of you but Andrew is like an angel  
sent to watch over me. I want to help him now, like  
he helped me." Julie said.

Monica smiled a real smile, not one that was  
forced. "If only you knew Julie." She said causing a  
chuckle from Tess.

"Thank you for helping Andrew. I hope we can get  
him out of his mess." Tess said, reaching to squeeze  
Julie's hand.

Shortly after that they were brought into Andrew's  
room. Monica's eyes immediately locked with Andrew's.  
Tears rolled down their cheeks.

The judge was an older man of about fifty-five  
years. He watched this interaction between the two  
from his chair in front of Andrew's bed.

"Are you alright young lady, can you handle this  
meeting?" Judge James Baker asked her.

"Yes. I'm here to speak on Andrew's behalf your  
honor." She said struggling to a standing position.  
She nearly collapsed and there were beads of sweat on  
her face and forehead. She managed to wobble over to  
Andrew. She gripped his hand and stood by him.

"Well, you've got the floor Monica. Tell  
me why I should set a man accused of such a heinous  
crime against you free." The judge said.

Monica smiled lovingly at Andrew and touched his  
face with her hand as she spoke.

"Andrew is my best friend your honor. He could never  
hurt me like he's been accused of doing. He was sent  
to save me. Instead he was beaten and drugged. My  
friend was set up to take the blame for something he  
did not do. He is honorable. He is a man of faith  
and compassion. I thought I had been through h  
when I was so viciously attacked. I hadn't been.  
H was when I was kept from comforting someone I  
love deeply. H was when I was told my friend was  
wrongfully accused of hurting me. Then I was in the  
very same hospital with him and being forbidden to see  
him. I couldn't give him support or encouragement I  
couldn't tell him I believed he didn't do this.  
That's h your honor. I have wanted to wrap my  
arms around him and never let him go again. I have  
wanted to brush the tears from his cheeks and tell him  
everything was going to be okay. You don't know what  
it means to me to be here with him. I have been  
through so much and his presence is so comforting to  
me. Please your honor let the truth win out in this  
case. You should know that I am not just speaking on  
his behalf. You should also know that I arranged for  
his attorney sir." Monica said her legs growing weak  
beneath her.

She forced herself to stand even though it was  
hard to breathe and her ribs ached.

Andrew held her up as best she could from his  
position. He was holding her up by one arm and even  
then she teetered, dangerously close to passing out.

"Young lady, I think you should sit down." The  
judge said with concern.

"I'm fine your honor." She assured him though every  
muscle in her body was screaming in pain. She would  
go through all this agony again if it meant standing  
by her friend when he needed her most.  
The judge's eyes then rested on Julie. "It's your  
turn Julie. What happened in that prison cell? What  
did Andrew do for you?" Judge Baker asked her.

Julie smiled over at Andrew, her eyes glistening with  
tears. "Andrew saved me your honor. Two male inmates  
tried to attack me. It was awful. I screamed out  
that God had abandoned me. God hadn't left me. He  
had sent an angel to watch over me. I know who you  
are Andrew. I've seen you before in the jails,  
especially when one of us was sick or thinking of  
suicide." She said,the full understanding of just  
whom Andrew was filling her.

Andrew smiled weakly. "Yes Julie. You have seen me  
before. Each time I thanked God you chose to stick it  
out and not give in. You did not take your life and  
God is so proud of you because you had the faith in  
Him that has touched not only His heart but mine as  
well. God has a lot planned for you my friend." He  
said wishing he could go to his new friend and give  
her a reassuring hug.

The judge was staring out the group in the oddest  
way. Then his gaze fell on Matthew whom he had worked  
with on many occasions.

"Matthew. You've been in my courtroom many  
times. Tell me the truth. Are you an angel?" James  
Baker asked softly.

Matt smiled. "Yes your honor. It has been my honor  
and privilege to work with you. You have always been  
a just and fair man. God is very pleased with you  
sir." He said.

The judge sat back trying to take everything in. "Is  
it to be my understanding that all of you except for  
Julie are angels?" He asked wondering when he was  
going to wake up from the dream he was sure he was  
having.

"Yes your honor. Please, it is very important that  
the truth be brought out here. Everything that has  
happened has been very well planned. The truth was  
meant to be locked up and put out of commission.  
Andrew is an angel yes but if you believe the evidence  
and are certain in your mind that he did this, then  
guilty is what he must be. If you believe that he is  
innocent then truth will set him free." Tess said  
firmly.

The judge studied her carefully. "Tess, I understand  
that at first you believed Andrew did this to your  
friend? What do you believe now?" The judge asked  
watching her reaction.

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked sadly at  
Andrew, her eyes telling him how sorry she was she  
hadn't believed in him when he needed her the most.

"Yes. In the beginning I did believe him guilty. I  
had seen all of the evidence and believed in my heart  
he was guilty. Then Monica asked me to go visit him  
and look into his eyes and then honestly say Andrew  
could've done this to her. Andrew and I have been  
friends for so long your honor. I didn't want to  
believe what the police were saying was true. Yet  
everything pointed to him. When I went to see him he  
was miserable. All he could think about was Monica.  
He was terrified that she believed he'd hurt her. I  
searched his face, I searched his eyes and his soul  
and he saw the doubt in my eyes when I did this. I'd  
hurt him in the worst way possible. I didn't believe  
in him when he needed me most. He was so hurt yet he  
forgave me. He gave me comfort when he was so  
desperately in need of comfort. That's how I knew he  
couldn't have hurt Monica. He put his own needs aside  
for someone else. It would've been so easy for me to  
just set him free, to open the doors of that cell  
and let him out. We both knew the truth would set him  
free. So I did the hardest thing I ever had to do. I  
turned and left my angel boy in that jail cell." Tess  
said, tears now streaking her cheeks.

Her eyes once again locked with Andrew's. She tried  
to keep her breathing even and relaxed but it was  
getting more difficult to keep her heart from racing  
and her chest from aching.

"I love you Tess. " He said quietly, his own face wet  
with tears.

Monica squeezed Andrew's hand and bent though it  
made her want to scream out in pain to kiss his  
forehead.

"I love you too angel boy. No matter what happens  
I believe in you and I love you." Tess assured him the  
room spinning before her. She forced herself to  
remain standing. She had to be there for him, he had  
to know that she truly loved and believed in him.

Julie did something then that she hadn't done in a  
long time. She allowed others to see her cry. Tess  
put a shaky arm around her and then pulled her into a  
hug, trying to give her the comfort she knew Andrew  
longed to give her.

Matt's heart went out to his friend's. They were  
hurting and suffering yet each was more concerned  
about their friend's needs.  
His eyes rested on Tess, deeply worried that she was  
hurting physically and not saying anything about it.

The judge was at a loss for words. He was in a room  
full of weeping angels whose lives hung on his  
decision. He called a recess so he could make a  
decision.  
After the judge left to consider a ruling Monica  
finally collapsed, unable to remain standing any  
longer. She sobbed with pain both physical and  
emotional as Tess, Matt and Julie helped her to sit in  
a comfortable recliner next to Andrew.

She was able to lean over enough to put her head on  
Andrew's chest and wrap her arms tightly around him.

She felt his hand stroke her hair and rub her back to  
soothe her.

"No matter what happens I want you to promise me  
something. " He said hoarsely.

"Monica looked up at Andrew, tears streaking her  
face. "What?" She asked, knowing that no matter what  
he asked she would do it.

"Promise me that you won't give up. That's what evil  
wanted. They wanted to destroy us. Even if the judge  
finds me guilty I want you to go out there and keep  
fighting. It'll keep me going to know that the truth  
won't stop getting out there. You can tell it on the  
outside and I'll tell it on the inside." He said with  
a sad smile.

His words tore at her heart. " I promise. There's  
nothing I wouldn't do for you. "She said putting her  
head on his chest.

Matt, Julie and Tess surrounded the two and they all  
gripped each other's hands tightly.

They closed their eyes and prayed while they waited  
for the judge to make his decision.

Part Nine

Judge Baker sat in an office that belonged to  
one of the doctor's at Raymond James Memorial  
Hospital, thinking.

It was true all of the evidence  
pointed at Andrew he felt that something wasn't right  
about the whole case. He looked out the windows and  
saw that darkness had fallen outside. He pondered and  
weighed everything in his mind. He felt a cold chill  
right down to his heart and pulled his robe closer to  
him.

He had the strangest thoughts as he worked out  
the case in his mind. Monica had been put through  
h and she was an angel. What kind of God would  
allow this to happen to even his angels? What the  
Judge didn't know about was Tessa and Monique hovering  
close and whispering doubts into his ears about  
Andrew's character.

He couldn't see Andrew having done this,  
regardless of whether he was an angel or not. There  
was such gentleness such loving kindness about him  
that James Baker knew that any jury with eye and a  
heart wouldn't convict him. Where Tessa and Monique  
were whispering evil to him Raphael had appeared  
unseen to the two angels and the judge to speak  
directly to his heart.

Raphael was able to make him remember things  
like the immediate locking of Andrew and Monica's eyes  
the second they saw each other. He knew Monica was in  
extreme pain but she suffered through it to stand by  
her friend. She had nearly collapsed but even that  
couldn't stop her from being near him when he needed  
her most. Raphael had not been there during the trial  
in Andrew's hospital room but God filled him with the  
knowledge to make the judge see what he needed to see.  
Truth.

Monique and Tessa continued to try and make the judge  
believe that Andrew had done this. They had been the  
ones to order the attack on Monica and Andrew after he  
came to rescue her. It was their scheme that he take  
the blame thus separating him not only from God but  
from his friend's as well.

Raphael reminded the judge in his soft- spoken  
voice that Andrew had willing defended the life of  
someone he barely knew in the prison. The two inmates  
that had been questioned in the attack admitted that  
Andrew had jumped to save her without hesitation for  
himself.

Judge Baker could not deny that anyone who  
would run to protect the life of someone he barely  
knew had to be of good character in his eyes.

Monica again struck him. She Andrew's supposed  
victim believed deeply in him and loved him so much  
that she had arranged for his attorney and had pleaded  
to speak on his behalf. Judge Baker remembered the  
pure joy on her face to see Andrew again and he had  
seen the hope return to both her and Andrew's eyes  
when they had set eyes upon each other.

Tess's initial reaction struck him as well or  
Tessa and Monique accurately placed more there in  
their efforts to make the judge find Andrew guilty.

She had at first believed Andrew as guilty as the  
police, even though she had known Andrew for a very  
long time. Then on pleading by Monica, Tess had gone  
to the jail cell and reevaluated the evidence. She  
looked into his eyes and his soul and saw the truth  
she already knew to be there but had chosen to ignore.

She spoke out to the judge pleading with him to  
weigh and measure everything carefully making sure  
that what he decided in the end was the right choice.

The judge sighed and got up. He had made his  
decision. He prayed that it was the right one.

Tessa and Monique snickered knowing that they had  
their victory. They spotted just as he vanished with  
one of those "Don't be too sure of yourself." Looks on  
his face.

The two dark angels ignored him. To them he was just  
a minor irritation, nothing to be concerned about.  
They followed the judge and gloated over the victory  
that they'd worked so hard for.

It was about to be all over for that  
troublesome trio. They just knew it.

Part Ten

Monica was still sitting beside Andrew  
anxiously awaiting the Judge's decision. She smiled  
at her friend and brushed away the tears that slid  
down his face.

Why don't we just run?" Monica suggested  
suddenly, wanting more then anything to take herself  
and Andrew out of the awful situation they were in.

A small laugh escaped from her friend. He  
reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. As  
appealing as the idea of running was he knew better  
and he knew she did too.

"Monica sweetheart, we can't even stand  
without nearly passing out but you want us to run? "He  
said softly, his compassionate eyes locked on her sad  
ones.

She sighed, knowing he was right. She laid  
her head on his chest and wept. She just couldn't  
take it anymore.

"Andrew. I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. I  
just can't bear anything more. I can't." She sobbed.

"Don't be afraid Monica. No matter what  
happens you won't lose me, not ever." He said as he  
held her.

Tess was growing more agitated as time  
went on. She wanted so much to go to her angel boy  
and hold him as Monica was doing. Guilt welled up  
inside her and threatened to destroy her. She had  
betrayed Andrew in the worst way possible, she had no  
right to expect comfort from him now especially not  
when he so needed it himself.

Tess paced and fretted. Julie fell instep  
beside her and wondered just what was taking the Judge  
so long to make his decision.

Matt too was becoming concerned. He was just  
about to go get the judge when he walked in and  
settled himself in an unoccupied chair next to Monica.

The Judge called everyone to order and they  
all quieted down to hear what he had to say.

"I know you have been waiting anxiously  
for my decision. The truth has won out here. I'm not  
going to waist the court's time with a trial of an  
innocent soul. Ant jury with a heart and a pair of  
eyes could not in good consciousness convict you. The  
evidence may say one thing but your character and the  
love you are able to invoke from others says something  
entirely different." Judge Baker said with a smile.

"Your honor. Are you saying I'm free? I don't  
have to go back to prison?" Andrew asked afraid to  
believe what his ears were telling him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I am so  
tired of seeing evil have its day. I want to see good  
and truth free to spread its message. Don't stop  
doing what you were meant to do Andrew. We so need to  
know that there are angels out there watching over us.  
We need to know that God loves us and we are not  
alone." Judge Baker said knowing he would never forget  
this eventful case.

Tears streaked Andrew's face. "Thank  
you your honor. I will not forget everything you've  
done for me." Andrew said forcing himself to sit up  
though it hurt so he could hold Monica close to him  
and give her the comfort she so needed.

Tess, Monica, Matt and Julie expressed their  
thanks to the judge who waved them off.

"Don't thank me with words. I know the  
hardest part is yet to come for all of you. You have  
a lot to deal with. The only thanks I need is for all  
of you to keep on fighting. God showed this old judge  
that the truth still wins out. Don't stop spreading  
God's love to people who need it so badly. That's the  
only thanks I need." The judge said and after shaking  
hands he left them to be together.

Andrew held Monica close to him as she cried. It  
felt so good to have the freedom to hold her again  
that now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go  
ever again.

Julie, Tess and Matt watched with tears in their  
eyes, thanking and praising God that Andrew had been  
set free.

Monica held onto Andrew seemingly unable to stop  
crying. She had come so close to losing him that she  
was afraid that if she did, somehow she'd lose him all  
over again.

"I love you Andrew. Thank you for trying to save  
me. Thank you so much for coming to my rescue. I'm  
sorry you had to go through this. If you hadn't tried  
to save me this whole thing never would have  
happened." She sobbed, her body trembling so badly she  
was afraid she pass out from all the stress she was  
feeling.

"Monica, don't ever believe that this was your  
fault. It wasn't. Do you think I could've let my  
best friend suffer and die alone? I couldn't. OH  
God, I was so afraid they were going to kill you.  
They made me watch what happened to you. Then they  
gave me drugs and forced me to drink so much whiskey I  
thought I was going to be sick. What was worse was  
waking up afterwards. I was restrained so tightly I  
couldn't move. I kept calling out for you but I was  
told I'd never see you again after what I'd done to  
you. I didn't understand at first. Then it became  
clear that everyone believed I was the one who hurt  
you. They wouldn't tell me if you were alive or dead.  
It was like torture, not knowing if I'd lost you." He  
sobbed and bowed his head into her hair.

They held each other and cried, hurting so badly  
that they couldn't feel anything but shock and  
anguish.

Matt, Tess and Julie came to wrap their arms around  
the sobbing pair.

"It's alright babies. "Tess crooned. "Let it all  
out. You're not alone."

Andrew raised his face and locked eyes with Tess.  
"How could you believe I'd hurt Monica Tess? Why, why  
didn't you believe in me? II needed you. I still need  
you. Help me please. I, I'm afraid. I'm so afraid."  
He wept really tearing at her heart.

"I'm so sorry angel boy. I know I hurt you. I can't  
change what happened. I can only pray it never  
happens again. I love you so much baby. I won't let  
this happen again. I should've had more faith. I let  
you down. I wasn't there when you needed me most. I'm  
sorry. I'm so sorry I failed you." She said reaching  
to tussle his already mussed hair.

What none of them could see was Tessa and Monique  
smirking with pleasure as they spoke to Tess,  
whispering anything they could think of to make her  
feel so guilty that they would have a chance at  
claiming her over to their side. Imagine having to  
evil Tess's on their side. They whispered ugly  
frightening thoughts about what a failure she was into  
her ear.

"I love you Tess. I thought I'd lost you  
too." He said grateful for the comfort held him and  
Monica tightly.

"I wish I could take it all back Andrew. I would  
in a second if I could. I promise you that you  
haven't lost me. I almost gave in to what evil  
wanted. I almost lost one of the best friend's I ever  
had. I only hope you'll be able to trust me again  
baby because I love you with all of my heart." She  
said and once again s found it difficult to breathe  
and she felt light headedness come to her again.

Andrew saw Tess go very pale. Matt reached out to  
steady her as she started to stumble backwards.

"Tess, oh my God." Monica cried her voice shrill.

The older angel sagged against Matt. She couldn't  
seem to get enough air and her chest hurt.

"Tess, oh no! I'm sorry I said anything. Tess, no!"  
Andrew added his shrill voice to Monica's.

Julie ran to get a nurse believing that Tess was  
having a heart attack. Tess stared around her at the  
hospital room, trying to focus. She heard Matt's  
voice calling her name, she heard Andrew and Monica's  
terrified voices crying for her but she couldn't  
respond.

The hospital room faded and went dark. It was very  
silent and she was alone. She screamed but no one  
heard her. She knew then that she had lost  
everything. Her life, her soul and the babies she so  
loved.

Tessa and Monica smiled victoriously as they watched  
the group panicked waiting anxiously for the Julie to  
bring the nurse back. They high fived each other  
knowing that it would be to late when the nurse was  
brought back. Tess would be with them by then and  
there was not only single thing anyone could do about  
it. It was going to be an easy victory. Now all they  
had to do was wait.

Part Eleven

There was no more pain when Tess awoke in the  
darkness. She could breathe now but she was afraid.  
She was frightened and alone. She hated the sense of  
loneliness that set in immediately, she despised the  
closed in trapped feeling that made her want to panic.

She screamed out desperately into the inky  
blackness around her, hoping against hope that someone  
could hear her. "Father oh Father why have you  
forsaken me Help me please. I feel so lost. I'm  
afraid, I'm so afraid!"

That was when light slowly began to fill the  
darkness she was in.

"I have not forsaken you Tess, nor have I  
abandoned those you left behind. You must go back to  
them now they need you." The Father said as His love  
surrounded her.

"I'm so tired Father. I love them both so much but I  
failed them. I betrayed him when he needed me the  
most and I'm no good to her anymore. I'm no good to  
anyone anymore." Tess cried and she put her face into  
her hands and wept.

"They do still need you Tess. He still needs you to  
believe in him. She still needs you to be there for  
her. Please don't add to their pain my angel. They  
have been through so much and they have more to go  
though. They will need your strength and most of all  
they need your love. My children are suffering and I  
cannot help them. Help me to help them Tess. Please  
don't let them suffer more than they already have.  
They need you to comfort them. Help me to help them  
my precious child. They love you. They love you so  
much. We cannot let evil destroy how hard we have  
worked for good and truth. I know you are in pain  
Tess for I feel it in my heart. I know they are in  
pain for I hurt and grieve for them too. Evil wanted  
us all to suffer but me especially. I remember when I  
created your friendship. I saw it so perfect and  
wonderful. I gave it to you as my gift to see you  
through times like this. Please Tess evil wanted to  
destroy me in all of this. Evil knows how much I love  
you all. The plan was to destroy the truth that you  
helped me spread in hopes it would destroy me. Don't  
let that happen, please, don't let evil have its way.  
There is still time to defeat it." The Father said in  
a pleading hurting voice.

Tess could not let the gentle loving Father she  
adored so much suffer.

"Send me back Father. I'll go to them and  
comfort them. Please help me to mend our hurting  
friendship. Help me to help them. Help me to bring  
you glory Father." Tess prayed as she raised her tear-  
streaked face to Him.

She felt him brushing her tears. She ran to  
hug the God she loved so much and He kissed her  
forehead lovingly. Then slowly His light faded and  
when she awoke she was back in the hospital room,  
lying in a bed and hooked up to several different  
monitors.

The first thing she heard was Monica's voice  
attempting to comfort Andrew.

"Andrew, this is not your fault. The last thing  
Tess said was that she loves you. She wouldn't want  
you to blame yourself." She was saying.

" Good angel girl good. Tell that truth that  
you know how to tell so well." Tess thought.

"I shouldn't have said anything Monica. Ii  
feel so guilty. I love her so much. I just wanted to  
understand why she couldn't believe in me. That  
doesn't matter so much now. I'm scared Monica, what  
will we do without her?" He responded holding his  
friend close to him. He bowed her head into her hair  
and cried.

She started to cry too. "I don't know Andrew.  
I'm scared too. Don't you let me go Andrew you hear  
me? I can't lose anymore. I can't. Oh God help us.  
We want Tess back so much it hurts." She wept as she  
clung tightly to Andrew in an effort not to lose  
anything more that was dear to her.

"Babies, oh don't cry. I'm here. Tess is here.  
" Tess said weakly.

"Tess!" They shrieked in unison the  
expression on their face one of total joy and  
happiness. Their friend was awake. They stumbled  
over to her bed and sat next to her.

"Tess. I thought we'd lost you." Monica  
sobbed.

Tess managed to move her hand enough to rub  
her friend's back in an effort to soothe her.

"No darling. You haven't lost me. I had  
to find my way back to the two of you. Now we have to  
find our way back to each other. I hope and pray you  
want to do that. I love you both so much." She said  
her own eyes filling with tears as she gazed upon the  
two of them.

"Yes Tess. We want that very much."  
Andrew said and Monica nodded her agreement, two  
overwhelmed to speak.

"Then we need to talk." She said softly  
and both of her friends agreed. It was time to heal  
their hurting friendship.

Monique and Tessa were glowering  
angrily at the trio. They made themselves visible,  
knowing it was time to put their disgusting friendship  
to the ultimate test. It was time to take these angels down once and for all..

Twelve Conclusion

Light surrounded the three as Kathleen Monique and Tessa advanced upon them.

They cowered back unable to stand the brightness surrounding them.

They felt healing love and restoration surrounded them.

Their minds were filled with renewal hope and faith. Their spirits were filled with love strength and friendship.

The three hugged danced in the sand as heavenly music filtered down to them.

Tess sang about the joy of the Lord being their strength and the threesome screamed as though in agony.

The three were too filled with God's love to notice what the demons were doing.

The more they tried to go near the three the brighter the light shone surrounding them with love and protection.

Matt appeared with Julie and pushed back the cowering evil trio dropping them on their butts to the sand.

They kicked sand on them and chased them screaming all the way down the beach until finally the terrible trio vanished for the first time leaving no threats of how they'd be back...It was over all of this craziness was finally over...

Matt and Julie joined in the heavenly celebration on the beach.

Finally the five though it was time to settle down. Everyone felt as though they were starving and went to get something to eat at one of the beach restaurants.

For once Tess did not argue Monica's need for a cup of coffee.

In fact she surprised everyone by having a cup herself. As they celebrated and dined Julie shyly announced that because of all of this she wanted to become a lawyer and then one day a judge...

They cheered her decision and knew that someday she would make a wonderful attorney and a just and fair judge.

Matt pushed away thoughts of one day in the future needing Julie's help...he joined in the celebrating pushing away his dark thoughts for a time...

After all it was a time for rejoicing there was do time for sorrow later on and much forgiveness...

Matt could only hope that time would be far into the future at a time when Monica Tess and Andrew were better healed from this journey of the heart...


End file.
